slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Sloth
Lust (スロウス Surousu) is a recurring antagonist in the first anime adaptation of 'Fullmetal Alchemist'' by Hiromu Arakawa.'' Character Overview Sloth is the Homunculus born from the failed attempt to revive Trisha Elric by Edward Elric, her son. Like many of the Homunculi in this adaptation, Sloth wishes nothing more than to be a human being and is almost ruled by somewhat motherly instincts. She hides her identity as Fuhrer Bradley's secretary, Juliet Douglas. Appearance As Sloth, she wears a dark gown similar to Lust but with the addition of straps. Her hair is a dark brown and nearly waist length with a long lock covering half of her face. She has purple eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. The Ouroboros tattoo is located on her left breast. Personality True to her namesake, Sloth is a rather apathetic character who does not often express emotion. However, sometimes she can come off as rather snide or pompous when talking to others, and even can seem a tad manipulative of others. She uses her appearance to try and take advantage of the Elric brothers, exploiting the fact she has looks like their mother. Despite this, she can be somewhat motherly, as she tends to the Homunculus Wrath, acting as a mother to him. However, she later refers to Wrath as a fool, making her true feelings or motivations for acting like his mother ambiguous. Special Abilities Sloth is able to turn her body into water, which allows for her to make use of the basic abilities of stretching, morphing, and being able to seep through areas for enhanced mobility or escape. At one point in the 2003 anime, she possesses Al's suit of armor and takes control of his body. She is also known to capture people inside her, to either drown or protect them. One instance of the latter involved holding the Homunculus Wrath inside her, to sneak him around unseen. Synopsis Sloth was the Homunculus born when the Elric brothers tried to use Alchemy to revive their dead mother, in the form of a mangled corpse. Later taken in by Dante, she was fed redstones and took on the appearance Trisha Elric. She later takes on the alias "Juliet Douglas" and is given the job of secretary to Fuehrer Bradley, allowing her to control and intercept information in the State Military. Working for Dante, Sloth teams up with the other Homunculi in trying to create a Philosopher's Stone through the Elrics. She also tries to take care of anyone who comes close to finding out the truth about her and the others by killing them, as evidenced by her, Lust, and Envy killing Maes Hughes when he finds out her true identity. Later on, Sloth and Envy team up to recruit Wrath, another Homunculi in the form of a young boy. Once he joined up with them, Wrath latched onto Sloth like a mother, to which she returned the feelings, taking on the role of his mom. Sloth is later defeated in an empty warehouse by Edward Elric, who teamed up with the Homunculus Lust to seal her with the bone of Trisha Elric. Unfortunately for them, Wrath fused himself with the bone to prevent them from taking it, and to feel closer to Sloth. However Wrath then fuses with Sloth to team up against Lust and Ed, not knowing that he paralyzed his mother figure. Sloth is then separated from Wrath and converted into Ethanol by Edward Elric, causing her to evaporate. It is revealed in their last encounter that Sloth was plagued by the memories of Trisha Elric and the identity of a mother to the Elrics. She does not wish to be Trisha, wanting to be her own person, and feels the best way to prove this is by killing Ed and Al. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Cartoon characters